The Reason
by Warriorcat119
Summary: A little one shot/maybe story about why Kihili chooses to try and help Sarafina and the other lions to kill Shenzi and Scar in my other fanfic. Rate T for blood and violence, if incorrect rating lemme know and I'll fix it.


**AN: Since my first Lion King fanfic got so many positive reviews I decided to make a little oneshot about Kihili, of course in his P.O.V. I don't know too much about Hyenas, and someone told me they become fully grown at 2 years of age so I'm going with that. Tell me if I'm wrong okay? Hope you enjoy! Also, I really love putting ai,ea, or just i at the end of names, so you might see that a lot. The reason I called this The Reason is because this explains why Kihili helps Sarafina and the other lions in He Survived. Hehe I said the reason twice, anyways let's read!  
**

* * *

I awoke in the den next to my mother, my bright yellow eyes a bit crossed for a moment before returning to normal. Today I was turning 2 years of age, fully grown! My mother, leader of our clan in the desert told me that today she and I were going to hunt some small prey, like mice to celebrate. I watched my mother eagerly, hoping she would wake soon. As I waited I sat down and looked at my black paws, then my reddish brown fur and dark brown spots. I just couldn't wait anymore, even though it had only been a few minutes, I poked my mother with a paw and shook her lightly.

"Mom get up, you said we were going to hunt today." I growled. "It's my birthday."

Her eyelids opened slowly, her bright yellow eyes showing a tad bit of annoyance. I watched her black paws lift her up, the dark grey fur and dark black spots on her back twitching a bit. Her long black mane was a bit of a mess, but I didn't care and neither did she.

"Alright Kihili, alright." She responded and groggily wandered out of the cave, I trotted behind her happily.

As we walked on the sandy desert in search of prey to hunt, I noticed that the sun had barely even started rising and thought: _'Oops'_ because I might have woken up a bit too early, oh well. We trekked around until the sun fully rose, but we had found nothing. My mother sat down and closed her eyes, thinking. After a moment of sitting in silence she opened her eyes and stood up again.

"You know, while I was out exploring one day, I found a jungle, it had tons of shade, a large lake with a waterfall going into it, and tons of prey. It's quite a ways from here, but I think we can make it. What do you think son?"

I thought for a second. 'lots of prey, water, and shade. Why didn't my mom just move our clan there? Eh she has her reasons, I won't question her. Yes we should go.' I nodded to her and she ran ahead of me, her feet kicking up a ton of dust.

I quickly got to my feet and followed, not wanting to be left behind. After a few hours in the heat and sand we had to take a brake and catch our breath.

"Nearly there, just about an hour or three away." Mother responded.

"You know, why didn't you just move our clan there? Seems a lot better there then here." I accidentally blurted out, I expected her to slap me across the face and yell at me, but she just sat there with a blank expression.

" I never thought about it before…" She responded."That's…That's a great idea."

"It is?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes it is!"

I smiled, for once my mother wasn't lecturing me about how she ran the clan and not me, and it felt great to be praised.

"Now my son, you wait here, I'm going to tell the clan about my wonderful idea!" She stressed the word my and then ran off.

There was the catch, whenever I did have ideas my mother liked, she'd claim them as her own. I sighed in a tad bit of annoyance; I loved my mother and all, but sometimes she just got on my nerves.

So I just sat and waited for my mom and the clan to arrive, hours went by but no sign of them. I was starting to worry, but soon my mother's figure came into view rather quickly; no one else following. My head tilted to the side in confusion. When she came into full view I was the blood on her fur and wounds she had. My eyes widened in sudden panic and confusion.

"Kihili, run. RUN NOW!" She growled to me and ran past, I followed her as she ran towards the jungle.

"What happened?!" I questioned as I ran beside her.

"Another clan attacked, they told us Scar needed more hyenas. I questioned who Scar was, their leader didn't respond, she only growled and asked if we would join. I told her no, and she and her clan attacked. We were outnumbered massively, they wiped out almost everyone in the first few attacks, I had to run." She responded.

"You abandoned the clan in their time of need?!" I snarled.

"I had to, to protect you. There was nothing I could do."

I shook my head; she was probably right, but I would miss everyone a lot. The sun set and the moon rose, and we lay down behind a rock to rest.

"We'll reach the jungle in the morning, I promise" Mother promised.

I gave a light nod and let myself drift off into sleep. My dream was a bit strange, but I liked it.

_I was in a large grassy plain with a large watering hole and some trees next to it. There was a very huge rock in the distance that reached high up, it was really neat looking. I wandered around as the sun rose causing a beautiful red and pink sunrise. I lapped up the delouse water from the watering hole then started off towards the rock in the distance. The grass crunched beneath my paws and the cool breeze flew around my fur._

_As I approached the rock however, I saw strange large animals with tan and black fur and tufts of fur on their tails, they looked like the giant cats my clan always talked about. What were they called again? Oh that's right, lions! I had never seen these creatures before, I was instantly curious about them so I approached._

_The super light tan, almost white lion turned and saw me first and hissed, the black one snarled at me. My ears flattened and I backed up a bit._

_"Who are you, Hyena?!" The black lion roared at me._

_"A-and why are you here?" The tan one questioned, a bit quieter._

_"I'm Kihili, I was just curious, I mean no harm." I whispered, oh please dream don't let them kill me._

_The tan one stared for a moment before speaking. "I'm Tamalea, and this is my sister, Vianai."_

_I nodded hello to Vianai who just growled._

_"Should I go?" I questioned._

_Tamalea shook her head. "No, you're intruding so we must bring you to our leader and he'll decide what happens. But he's not here now so you have to stay with us until he gets back."_

_I nodded and sat down and talked to Tamalea for a while, she was very nice and friendly, but her sister, Vianai wasn't as nice._

It was a very nice dream, but it was cut short there by my mother shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled.

"No, Kihili, it's past sunrise we have to go."

I opened my eyes and groggily stood and followed my mother as we walked off towards where she said she found the jungle. After an hour of travel I saw tons of trees, grass, and bushes. We made it here surprisingly easily, and I had a bad feeling as we walked into the jungle.

But nothing happened, we walked in and no one attacked out of nowhere. Mother sniffed the air and licked her lips, I also sniffed the air and the scent of a bird of some sort filled my nose.

"Oh what is that smell?" I questioned.

"A parrot, it's very colorful and filling." Mother answered.

My mouth began to water and I ran forth after the scent, soon I nearly hit my head on a tree, I looked up and there was a large red bird with yellow, blue, and green feathers sitting on a branch. Mom caught up quickly and stared up at the tree.

"How do we get it down?" Was the first thing I said.

"We don't." Mom sighed. "You scared it up here when you ran."

"Oops…"

I licked my very dry lips and scrapped my tongue on my teeth, then I looked to mother expectantly.

"Thirsty?" She questioned and I nodded crazily.

Laughing, she lead me through some bushes and past a few tall trees, after a few minutes I heard the rushing of water and ran forth, tearing up a few bushes. There I was the lake with the huge waterfall, I didn't take time to take in the scenery I just plunged my head into the water and began lapping it up like mad. I heard the bushes move and out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother approach the lake.

"Careful you might gulp down the entire lake!" she teased then lapped up some water.

I just rolled my eyes and continued drinking, I hadn't had fresh water like this is a while. After I nearly threw up from all the water I stopped and lay down by the edge and licked my lips sleepily.

My mother also finished and lay down and dipped a paw in the water, causing a ripple. Her face showed little emotion, but I could tell she was grieving the loss of our clan. I also put a paw in the water, causing more ripples.

"If I EVER find that Scar fellow I'll rip his guts out." I growled, my mother nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't talk that way about my boss if I were you…" A female voice spoke from the bushes, a few other hyenas' laughter could be heard.

"N-no, they followed us." Mother gasped.

"Aw Kahami, you scared of us? All you had to do was say yes and you and your clan could have survived." The female voice sounded again, and then the form of the hyena speaking appeared along with two males.

My mother gasped at the sound of her name, then crouched and growled, ready to attack. I did the same thing, my claws completely ready for the blood of the enemy to stain them.

"Ah,ah,ah." The female hyena growled, waving a paw. "You make a move missy and your son is the first we kill."

"you keep AWAY from him!" Kahami snarled, stepping in front of me."If you want to kill him you'd have to go through **me** first."

My eyes widened as 10 more hyenas came out of the bushes.

"Very well, _attack_!" The female hyena snarled and charged forth along with the 14 other hyenas, Kahami also attacked, slashing every which way.

I leaped at the hyena's leader, but one of the males tackled me and threw me against the tree, blood dripping out of my mouth heavily. The last thing I saw before fainting was my mother's throat being ripped out, then blackness consumed me.

*The next morning in the elephant skull in the elephant graveyard.*

I awoke with a start, the events of what happened racing through my mind, then I realized that I wasn't in the jungle, or behind the rock, or even in my den back home. I looked around the white walls and the dark red floor of the den.

"W-where am I?" I managed to say, my throat burning.

"Woah, woah there, sit down. You took quite a beating yesterday, but luckily I decided to keep you alive." A female voice filled the den.

I turned, expecting to see my mom, Kahami. But I saw that female that lead the attack on her and snarled, standing in an attack position. She jumped on me and pinned me down with ease.

"Listen here, bud. You work for scar and you are in MY Clan now. Forget your old life that doesn't exist anymore. Got it? Good." She snarled in my face and got off me.

I nodded slowly, I was still mad about what she did, but I didn't dare talk back to her. I gulped down my fear and looked to the female, well since I was now in her clan I needed to know her name.

"So, what is your name?" I questioned quietly.

"My name is Shenzi, now sit down, you're too weak to move yet, we don't need you going out there and getting yourself killed. I see potential in you as a fighter for Scar, kid."

"A-alright." I was a bit confused by all this, but I sat down. "So who's Scar?"

"You'll see soon, now Scar told me he has a new plan after his original one failed, I'll be back later, don't move and don't you DARE try and escape." Shenzi growled then left.

I lay down and sighed in annoyance and sadness, wondering if Kahami was still alive, then the image of her throat being ripped out appeared in my mind again, her blood flying all over Shenzi and the other hyenas. A few tears rolled down my muzzle, then I shook that image out of my mind and replaced it with an image of her from a few days ago, happy and alive. I nodded to myself, she wouldn't want me to cry, she'd want me to remember her when she was alive and happy. I couldn't help the feeling of rage and hatred of Shenzi that bubbled up inside me though, I'd keep quiet and pretend like I like her for now, then when the right time comes I'll arrange a plan for her to be killed, along with Scar and her filthy clan. My mother would be proud for me wanting revenge, that was always something she loved too. She hated tears, but loved rage and revenge seeking, she liked strength and anger, not weakness and sadness. I would get revenge, for her.

* * *

**AN: Well that was it, if I get enough positive reviews I might either make another chapter telling this from Kahami's P.O.V or I might turn this into a mini story, whatever you guys want more. (That's why I didn't mark it as complete yet) But if you guys don't like this as much as He Survived I'll mark this as complete and just work on He Survived. Sorry if this was too fast paced for yall, I tried to keep things slower but I don't think I really did. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Later Peoples!**


End file.
